1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a waterproof case for a camera, and more particularly to a waterproof case for containing a digital camera, a silver halide camera, etc. to function as a waterproof camera.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional waterproof case for a camera comprises a case body, which contains the camera, and a lid, which is attached to the case body by an opening and closing mechanism such as a buckle. The lid is completely detached from the case body or the lid is fully opened, when the camera is attached to and detached from the case body.
According to the conventional waterproof case, the recording mediums such as memory cards and film are exchanged and the batteries of the camera are replaced and charged in the state wherein the camera is completely taken out from the waterproof case.
Since the lid is removed from the case body, it is necessary to provide a space for placing the removed lid. Thus, the conventional waterproof case is inconvenient when the camera is attached and detached to the waterproof case outdoors. The waterproof case, which is constructed so that the lid cannot be separated from the case body, has a disadvantage in that the lid is not steadily attached to the case body (the lid is swaying) when the lid is opened. It is therefore difficult to attach and detach the camera and exchange the recording mediums of the camera in the waterproof case.
Moreover, when the recording mediums of the camera are exchanged and the batteries of the camera are replaced and charged, there is a problem in that the camera must be taken out from the conventional waterproof case or the exchange, etc. cannot be performed smoothly if the camera is contained in the waterproof case.
A digital camera, which has multiple functions and achieves a high-quality image, has become widely known recently. A compact digital camera is desired to be heavy-duty since it is expected to be used under bad conditions (outdoors, at a construction site, in the water, etc.). Under such bad conditions, a wide-angle shot is required in addition to the waterproofing, the dustproofing, etc.
There is a conventional camera which is constructed in such a manner that a video camera is contained in a housing including a lid, which is made of transparent plastic so that it can be used in the water. This camera is assembled by the use of a packing so that the camera can be closed tightly to shut out the water. This waterproof camera is provided with an air lens, which is attached to the housing to permit the wide-angle shot and functions in the same manner as a wide conversion lens (Japanese Utility Provisional Publication No. 5-18173). There is another conventional waterproof camera in which a wide conversion lens is attached to the end of a lens barrel of a waterproof camera body (Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 7-92537).
The wide conversion lens, which is attached to the conventional waterproof camera, is attached to the front of the housing or to the end of the lens barrel of the waterproof camera. For this reason, the wide conversion lens is not heavy-duty, and it is damaged easily.
Since the wide conversion lens is attached to the outside of the waterproof camera or the case body, the lens is usually large so as not to reduce a shot area, the conventional waterproof camera is difficult to carry and the lens may be broken or lost if the lens is detached from the camera or the case.
There is another conventional waterproof case, which contains a built-in flash camera and activates a flash device built in a camera body when shooting with the flash (Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 6-167740). There is yet another waterproof camera, which is provided with a waterproof flash at the outside thereof and activates the waterproof flash in synchronism with a flash built in the camera (Japanese Utility Model Provisional Publication No. 7-1437). According to another waterproof camera, a waterproof flash is electrically connected to a waterproof camera body through a synchronization-cable so that a shooting with the flash can be performed in the water (Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 7-64159).
If the built-in flash camera, which is housed in the waterproof case, can be used under bad conditions (outdoors, at a construction site, in the water, etc.) The built-in flash camera, however, is not suitable for the shooting with the flash since the built-in flash device emits light of a relatively small quantity so that the camera can be compact.
On the other hand, some waterproof flashes, which are provided independently of the waterproof camera, can emit light of a large quantity; however, it is complicated to attach the waterproof flash to the waterproof camera and wire a connection cable used for the synchronization with the waterproof camera. The waterproof structure of the connection cable is complicated, too.